The present invention relates to storage devices and, more particularly, to a storage device for weave and extension hair.
Currently, there is no device that allows for a person to store a weave, extension hair, weft or the like in good condition while not in use. People will place these items in a drawer, or in a bag, which destroys the products over time. When in these locations, the extension hair or the like can become tangled, and take additional time to prepare when using again.
As can be seen, there is a need for a storage device for weave and extension hair that keeps the hair in good condition while not in use.